therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dravos Flametongue
Dravos Flametongue was the next in line to be tribal chieftain of the Flametongues, until he summoned some sort of magic on the battlefield nearly killing the whole of an enemy tribe. Because of Lizardfolk's beliefs in magic, Dravos was stripped of his title and made tribal shaman, something he did not want in the slightest. So he left the tribe, and went out in search of a way to rid himself of his magical abilities which led him to his current companions. Physical Description Quite thin but surprisingly strong, Dravos stands 6’5ft tall and manages to get in the way of a lot of people simply because of his height and his large tail that follows behind him. Dravos’s skin is dark red and covered with thick scales, his skin on this chest, belly and arms is a bit of a lighter red to the rest of his body. Personality Dravos is very headstrong and will take any chance he can get to be the leader in a situation. However, he does genuinely care about people, especially those close to him and will do anything in his power to help. Being the a secluded tribe for basically his whole life he does have a bit of a hard time wrapping his head around some aspects of civilization, like uses for certain items or the way people speak, etc. metaphors and the like. Backstory Dravos's Birthright Dravos, was the rightful chieftain of the Flametongue tribe. He's a Lizardfolk, and their way of life is a bit different to outsiders and other races. Lizardfolk live in a tribal setting and in this setting they have various different roles and responsibilities for the various lizardkin in the tribe. Lizardfolk tribes have warriors, which Dravos happened to be one of, they have the tribe shaman, Halish, who gave spiritual guidance and help through his mystic abilities, and among other roles, they have the role of the tribe chieftain, who happened to be Dravos's father, Ilthnar. As one of the chieftain's sons, Dravos was the chosen one to become chieftain after his father left to be with the deity Semuanya and enter The Great Bog, and Dravos had been looking forward to it his whole life. To be able to lead his brothers into battle and grow the land of the Flametongues, Dravos believed it was his destiny, that to lead is what Semuanya put him on this world for. Discovery of Wild Magic However, on the night of Dravos's 7300th moon, something strange happened to him. He began to see things that his fellow lizardkin couldn’t, some sort of energy, some sort of light, that flowed and weaved its way around and through objects and lizardfolk alike. Now you have to understand, magic, to Lizardfolk, is not something you want to be able to use, if you can use magic you are prohibited to do anything in the tribe and are forced into the position of the shaman, it’s seen as something inferior, something weak, it lets you be strong without actually testing your mettle in battle. So Dravos kept his secret hidden for as long as he could, else his birthright of becoming chieftain be taken from him. Until one day, the unthinkable happened. Dravos was chosen to lead the Flametongues into battle against the Greyscales for the eastern side of the Aspen Forest. The battle started well, his friend since birth, Narak, fought by his side as Dravos commanded his army to slaughter the Greyscales and take back the land that he believed was promised to them by Semuanya. The Flametongues were gaining ground against the Greyscales as their commander, Bolshaya, started retreating back into the hills. Dravos charged as he held out his spear in front of him and screamed the Flametongue battlecry, aiming for Bolshaya’s heart. Suddenly, a pillar of fire rose up out of the ground underneath Bolshaya, it was like the earth opened up from under the Greyscales and burnt everyone of them alive. At first Dravos thought it might have been a freak incident, he searched the sky for dragons, but could not see any. Dravos turned around and saw that his lizardkin were all staring at him, and as he looked down at my hands he saw that they were pulsating with fire. Exiled from the Flametongues Dravos was taken off active attack duty, and he was made to train under Halish as the next tribe shaman when he passed, Dravos's right to be chief was taken from him. He pleaded with his father to take him back, told him of the power he possessed, and how it could end up benefiting the Flametongues, but Ilthnar saw him as weak, a fraud, and told Dravos that a mystic like him would never lead his tribe. A few weeks after that, Ilthnar’s life-blood ceased to flow and his heart stopped as he rested. In Dravos's stead, Narak was made tribe chieftain, and that was that night that Dravos left the Flametongues, left the Aspen Forest, and left Norothim. If he could lose this magic that coursed through him, maybe the tribe would take him back as chieftain, or if he could learn to fully utilize this power, perhaps he could seize my birthright back from Narak himself, using whatever means necessary. Whispers of Saldun's Past Dravos headed to the town of Hayhill where he met a few other adventurers and agreed to help a young lord by helping deliver a wagon-load of supplies to Perdale for him. From there Dravos got entangled in a necromancer's plot to take over the town, thieves trying to steal royal relics, the return of the Greyscales and a world of fey he didn't even know existed. By the end, Dravos and his new companions managed to put an end to all of the evil plots but unfortunately weren't able to save their employers as Lord Claudius and Phildreson fell prey to the necromancer's mutations. In the aftermath of the battle against the necromancer, Dravos and the group were transported to an unknown location where they encountered a fortune teller who read Dravos's fortune. Individuals of Importance * Ilthnar: Dravos's father. Dravos had always looked up to him, respected him and wanted to be like him. But when Ilthnar realized what Dravos could do, he disowned him, acted like Dravos was nothing to him even though he was his only son. Dravos wished him dead with every scale on his body, and a short while later, he died in his sleep. * Halish: The tribe shaman. Halish has seemed old since Dravos had first saw him. He’s always seemed not quite with it and has been looked upon by the whole tribe as being weak because of his mystic abilities. Dravos never had much to do with Halish but when his powers were discovered, Dravos was made to train underneath him as an apprentice shaman. * Narak: Dravos's friend since birth. Narak had trained beside Dravos his whole life, and even though he was not of chieftan-blood, Ilthnar seemed to accept him as one of his own since Narak's own parents had been killed by an opposing tribe at such a young age. They used to be close, very close, but when Dravos was stripped of his title and Narak was made to replace him, Narak seemed to change towards Dravos, seemed to harden towards him and not want him in his sight any longer. At one point, while Dravos was asking to at least be reinstated as commander of the Flametongue army again, Narak threatened to exile Dravos from the tribe. And as Dravos was training to be shaman, Narak seemed committed to making his life as miserable as he could. It’s like he was friends with Dravos simply because Dravos was going to be chieftain one day, and now that Narak has that privilege, he has no need of Dravos any longer. * Bolshaya: Chieftain of the Greyscale Tribe. Bolshaya was chieftain of the Greyscales at the battle when Dravos's powers started to manifest. He was one of the first Lizardfolk caught in the pillar of fire Dravos inadvertently rose from the ground. Dravos actually searched for his charred remains after the battle, but couldn’t seem to find them. Bolshaya could have been flung from the spot his was standing or he could have been mixed with other Greyscale remains, but there was no way he could have survived, even if he did, he would be too burnt to live. * Semuanya: The god of survival and propagation. Semuanya is the one true god of the world. The Watcher, The Seeker, The Breeder, The World Serpent. He is the one who gives Lizardfolk everything, he is the one who makes Lizardfolk victorious in battle, and he is the one who gives Lizardfolk their destiny. It is said that Semuanya dwells in The Great Bog, where Lizardfolk are said to go before they become part of the life-tree and are sent back into the world to become part of it once again. Current Goals * To somehow rid himself of his sorcerous powers completely or to learn how to use them to their full potential. * To go back and become chieftain of the Flametongue tribe once again to get Narak to give up his title. * To find magic-users and to get them to teach him. Previous connections to other party members Merca When Dravos first left his homeland, the first places he thought to go to to learn more about his abilities were chapels and shrines. If the shaman in Lizardfolk tribes who could communicate to Semuanya had magic powers, maybe the shaman of other races and places could as well. Dravos traveled across Saldun and found himself in the town of Chandabrook. After staying a night at the local inn there, much to the distress of the other residents, Dravos walked down to the local monastery the next morning. He walked into to find a shrine of some random god he had never heard of before and to find a group of commoners worshiping it. As he started to ask the various cloaked people who he assumed to be shamans if they knew anything about wild magic, Dravos was met with disdain and was soon asked to leave the chapel because of his disruptive and disrespectful behavior. In truth, Dravos was content to leave as he believed that these blasphemous people shamed Semuanya by believing in a false god, and he was just about to leave when he saw something out of the ordinary. He saw another cloaked shaman, but this one looked different. At first she appeared to be a lizardfolk, a female, with dark brown skin, long red hair and horns protruding from the top of her head. Then Dravos noticed she didn’t have any scales, and her tail looked different, shorter, skinner, and a triangle shape at the end. She definitely wasn’t lizardkin, but she was different, and was definitely an outsider like himself. Dravos talked to her for a while and she was welcoming, not like the other shaman. Soon enough he discovered that her type of magic, something she called Ki, was nothing like the wild magic he had inside of himself. And so he left Chandabrook without any answers, but that shaman did leave an impression on Dravos's mind, and even though he never got her name, she gave him hope that there are creatures out there that are willing to accept outsiders like him, and there are creatures who will be able to help him with this power. Alduin Another magic user Dravos happened upon was a man named Alduin. Dravos met him on the road as he was traveling to Hammerfell and they started a conversation. Alduin was a wizard, studying at a school of evocation. This was a revelation to Dravos as he had never even known schools for magic users existed. As their conversation went on, by the way the man spoke about magic, Dravos could tell Alduin actually didn’t know much about it at all and was more searching for answers and understanding himself, like Dravos was. And even though Alduin seemed like an okay guy, he was very arrogant, boasting about his spells and talking to Dravos like he was a mere peasant and Alduin himself was a noble. So they parted ways when Dravos arrived at his destination. Though Dravos probably would never see Alduin again, he was a good introduction to the world outside of the Aspen Forest. A world filled with men craving power, with men thinking they were better than everyone around them, but even still, they do seem to have good intentions, and perhaps, good hearts as well. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items Soul Dagger, Wooden Bucket, Mercy's Amulet Abilities 'Spells' Category:Lizardfolk Category:Jasher Drake Category:Flametongue Category:Sorcerer Category:Saldun Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past Category:Character Category:Player Character